you got me falling in love with you
by Adorkable Light
Summary: She hated him. She hated the way he always there. She hated the way he always stalk her. She hated the way he smiles. She hated the way he laughs. Misaki x Usui Drabble.


She hated him.

She hated the way he always there.

She hated the way he always stalk her.

Yes, Ayuzawa Misaki hates Takumi Usui. He always irritate her to death every where they encounter one another. She hated the way he smirked at her smugly when there's always a problem. Misaki hates Usui, but she never understands how he feels. She could never read the perverted-outer-space-alien's mind. He always so mysterious and clever that she could never understands the way he thinks.

"Misaki, my beloved," Usui said as he sauntered over to the student council president. Misaki hated the way Usui always interrupt her work as the president of their school. She hated the way he always persuades her to do something. She just can't _stand _him. Usui always so layback and careless, sometimes she's envious of him.

"Damn it Usui, what the hell do you want!" Misaki shouted. She gave Usui an icy cold glare but Usui just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. She hated the way he does things his way.

_Why, can't I know what you're thinking,_ Misaki thought.

"I was just wondering if you're going to be okay?" inquired Usui, "If I go to England for a few weeks." Misaki eyes shot wide; she hated the way he always tells her things at the last minute. Usui eyes narrowed at her, he felt guilty that he has to tell his girlfriend this now.

_Why do you always have to do this,_ Misaki thought. She couldn't help but feel lonely if Usui isn't there with her. She hated the way she feels lonely when he's not here with her. It makes her heart stop beating for two minutes.

"When are you leaving?" she asked quietly. Usui analyze what Misaki voice sounds like, her voice seems quiet, and fragile. Usui contemplated if he could he even tell her he's leaving tomorrow. But he knew that she would be very angry at him.

"Tomorrow," Usui said. Misaki didn't look at him, not even a quick glance. Her eyes were watery and she could feel a tear slide down her cheek. She hated the way she cries hopelessly over something so small that was about him. She really _hates_ that.

"Ayuzawa, why don't we spend the rest of the day with each other," Usui said. He knew it her badly, but what can he do, his grandfather said he has to come to England or he destroy his relationship with Misaki. Usui knew he couldn't argue with his grandfather, he loves Misaki so much. "Misaki, please look at me." Usui touched her chin and raised it so that Misaki eyes met his. He could see the tear streaming down her face, he never saw Misaki like this. Usually, she cries when they have a major argument.

_This is why I hate you!_ Misaki thought. She averted her gaze with Usui and took a quick glance at the window. Usui let out a frustrated sigh, _stubborn as ever I see. _He thought. Misaki finally let her eyes stared into his emerald ones. She felt her knees going weak. Usui's forehead touches hers. She could feel his warm breath all over her skin. She shivered, and he smirked. Just as they were about to kiss, he kissed her cheek instead. He stood there smirking smugly at her. She muttered a swore at the idiot.

"Ayuzawa wanted to kiss me," Usui sang. Misaki eyes narrowed at him dangerously, shooting daggers at him. She clenched her fist and punched his arms. She could feel tears escaping from her watery eyes. She hated the way he always teases her.

_Damn it, I'm crying again. _Misaki thought. Usui eyes smirk fell as he saw his girlfriend crying again. He hurts her too much.

"Maybe it is best if I go to England," He muttered. She stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he said that. She wanted to smack some sense into him. Usui took a quick glance at Misaki. "Since I hurt you too much."

"What the hell are you on about," Misaki stated, "You don't hurt me, you've always protected me." It's true; Usui always protected her ever since day one they met. It annoys the hell out of her that he always got to be the one getting by protecting her. She can handle her self, she doesn't need his help. She hated it that. Usui gave her a small smile and pulled her into a quick kiss.

She hated the way he smiles.

She hated the way he laughs.

She hated the way her heart skips a beat when he kisses her.

She hated the way he teases her.

She hated the way she loves him.

Even though she hated him, she couldn't help but feel glad that he's here with her. Even if he goes to England, she knew he still loves her.

**A/N: This was my first Maid-Sama story. I hope I got there character profile correct. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please excuse any mistakes I put in the story. **

**Review. Follow. Favorite. **

**Ja Ne**

**TheAdorkableBlues.**


End file.
